Finalmente
by nyanko1827
Summary: Estaba nervioso, estaba muy pero que muy nervioso y sus "espías" no estaban ayudándole en nada, al contrario, empeoraban su nerviosismo. En cuanto se terminasen el postre él haría la gran escena delante de todos en el restaurante, estaba seguro que al día siguiente serían la comidilla en las revistas del corazón y todos los medios de comunicación.


**Autora: **Nyanko1827.

**Summary: **Estaba nervioso, estaba muy pero que muy nervioso y sus "espías" no estaban ayudándole en nada, al contrario, empeoraban su nerviosismo. En cuanto se terminasen el postre él haría la gran escena delante de todos en el restaurante, estaba seguro que al día siguiente serían la comidilla en las revistas del corazón y todos los medios de comunicación.

**Pareja: **DinoKagome.

**Disclaimer: **KHR! © Akira Amano-sensei e Inuyasha © Takahashi Rumiko-sensei.

**Palabras: **1954.

* * *

**Finalmente.**

…_Reborn junto con Romario se limpiaban las lágrimas de los ojos…_

* * *

La había conocido en una de las fiestas que organiza Vongola para mantenerse actualizado de los acontecimientos de sus aliados, y, como era de esperar, Cavallone estaba invitado, junto a las familias más cercanas a Vongola y los empresarios con los que hacían tratos. Ella era la acompañante y heredera del jefe de una compañía japonesa que tenía contacto con Vongola desde años atrás.

Como era la primera vez que ella asistía a una de las fiestas de Vongola, había sido introducida al Décimo y de paso, a él.

La conversación que habían tenido había sido amena y formal, y sin olvidarse de corta. Su primer pensamiento de ella había sido "linda", después haber hablado un poco el "linda" había sido transformado a "divertida y hermosa" y ése último pensamiento había cambiado a "quiero conocerla más profundamente" cuando se había disculpado para ir a presentarse a otros jefes con quien Takahiro Ikiwa hacía tratos.

Para sorpresa de todos, Tsuna, su querido hermano pequeño, había sido el primero en notar el como él la había seguido con la mirada cuando les había dejado y le había insistido en que la invitara a cenar si eso quería.

En un principio había sido reticente en hacerlo, ¿por qué? Sencillo. Ella no está involucrada con la mafia, sólo con un hombre de negocios. No podía involucrarla en esto, y, en parte, Tsuna le entendía ya que él mantenía alejadas—tanto como podía—a Haru Miura y Kyoko Sasagawa del mundo donde había entrado.

¿El resultado de su negativa?

Un enojado Reborn que le había dado la paliza de su vida—exagerándolo mucho—por ser un cobarde y no invitarla, como mínimo, a una cena o comida. Incluso le había dicho que en ése aspecto Tsuna era mucho más valiente—si se considera cita el salir a comer o cenar con un Guardián.

Entre unas cosas y otras Reborn le había dado el número de teléfono de ella y le había amenazado para que la invitara a cenar, para su sorpresa ella había aceptado.

La cena había ido espectacularmente perfecta, aún y sabiendo que tenían "espías", y habían acordado de verse nuevamente. En cada ocasión que se reunían ella era capaz de lograr que se olvidase de sus deberes como jefe mafioso y disfrutara de las veladas, y hasta ahora eso sólo lo había conseguido su hermano pequeño y Nana cuando visitaba Japón.

Al mes las formalidades ya se habían ido—más por su insistencia que por la de ella—y se trataban como amigos, e incluso había empezado a congeniarse con Ikiwa haciendo planes para futuras negociaciones entre ambas empresas—debía cubrir de algún modo las "maquinaciones" mafiosas, ¿y qué mejor forma que teniendo una empresa a parte?

A los tres meses de conocerse ya podía decir que oficialmente eran pareja y, para el gran malestar de Ikiwa, él tenía pensado en llevar su relación mucho más lejos. Quería formar una familia con ella y, como tenía la bendición de Romario y sus otros hombres, tenía planeado proponerle matrimonio.

…

Estaba nervioso, estaba muy pero que muy nervioso y sus "espías" no estaban ayudándole en nada, al contrario, empeoraban su nerviosismo. Y no entendía el porqué se sentía así, habían estado saliendo durante dos meses—oficialmente—y sabía que ella le quería pero… ¿y si ella no quería llevar la relación más lejos? ¿Y si quería seguir siendo sólo novios? ¿Y si…?

—¡Ouch!

Desde su escondite, Reborn—uno de los espías—le tiró una piedra a su ex alumno y mirándole con el ceño fruncido le enseñó una roca del tamaño de un balón de baloncesto.

—Entiendo la indirecta, la entiendo —murmuró Dino jugando con la caja de terciopelo que mantenía en el bolsillo del pantalón—. Dirá que sí, dirá que sí.

Por mucho que admirase la convicción que tenía su ex tutor con la respuesta que ella debía darle, él no lo veía tan claro. Reborn y todos los demás le aseguraban que ella diría que sí, incluso Romario estaba convencido de la respuesta, pero a quien temía era a Ikiwa. Si Ikiwa no le daba su bendición temía que ella le rechazase porque sabía lo leal que le era, ella le seguía ciegamente y obedecía sus órdenes aunque éstas fueran exageradamente inverosímiles.

Ikiwa y ella actuaban como si fueran jefe mafioso y mano derecha, era como pedirle a un jefe de una familia en medio de un tratado de paz que le diese la mano de su hija. Y temía que dicho jefe dijera que no… o peor aún, que le dijera que ella ya estaba comprometida con otro que le dará más beneficio que él y…

—Siento mucho la espera.

Dino salió de sus pensamientos al verla delante de él y, rápidamente, se levantó para ofrecerle la silla y acompañarla a la mesa.

—No te preocupes por eso —dijo Dino con su característica sonrisa sin dejar de admirar el vestido de coctel color púrpura que llevaba puesto—. He de suponer que vienes de una fiesta.

Sonrojándose asintió y dijo—: Lo siento, no he podido cambiarme y apenas podía escapar de la fiesta para acudir aquí.

Negando con la cabeza, Dino le contestó—: No pasa nada, estás hermosa.

Como siempre que le hacía algún cumplido, ella se sonrojaba y se ponía un mechón detrás de la oreja, un gesto que había aprendido a identificarlo como nerviosismo de su parte. La velada había sido como todas las otras que habían tenido, una cena tranquila—con observadores bien escondidos—y una conversación en la que decían de todo pero a la vez nada.

Dentro de nada iban a traerles los postres y eso quería decir que cada vez le quedaba menos tiempo para prepararse, en cuanto se terminasen el postre él haría la gran escena delante de todos en el restaurante, estaba seguro que al día siguiente serían la comidilla en las revistas del corazón y todos los medios de comunicación. Diciendo "¡La Heredera de la Corporación Ikiwa y el Jefe de las Industrias Undo¹ se casan!", y no sólo eso, también serían la comidilla dentro de la mafia, ya se imaginaba los titulares "¡El Jefe de Cavallone casándose con una civil!".

—¿Te encuentras bien, Dino? —preguntó su acompañante con preocupación—. Sólo haces que darle vueltas a la cuchara, ¿no te gusta el parfait? Si es así deberías de haber pedido otra cosa…

—No es eso —espetó palideciendo ante el tono cortante que había usado—, es sólo que… quiero decirte algo y no sé como hacerlo… —su voz fue apagándose al ver la expresión dolida que ella estaba poniendo—. ¡No es lo que estás pensando!... Espero… es algo bueno… creo…

—Si estás seguro que no es lo que estoy pensando, entonces dilo…. Te escucho.

Dino la miró y respirando hondo se levantó de la silla y le cogió de la mano para que se levantara junto a él, una vez estaba de pie él se puso sobre su rodilla derecha y sacando la caja de terciopelo, la abrió y mostrándole el anillo que había dentro dijo—: Kagome Higurashi, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?

El restaurante quedó silencioso, todos esperando la respuesta de la mujer.

Dino la miraba esperanzado y con nerviosismo, empezaban a sudarle las manos al ver el rostro de asombro que ella puso, el cual fue rápidamente sustituido por felicidad.

Kagome se agachó quedando a la altura de Dino y rodeándole con sus brazos le susurró al oído—: Sí quiero —una y otra vez.

Lleno de euforia, Dino se levantó arrastrándola a ella y apretando el abrazo mientras sonreía de felicidad.

…

En su escondite, Reborn junto con Romario se limpiaban las lágrimas de los ojos, siendo el segundo quien estaba llamando al resto de sus compañeros y diciendo—: Chicos, finalmente el Jefe se nos casa.

Todos en la mansión Cavallone empezaron a hacer los preparativos para la fiesta de compromiso.

* * *

**Omake.**

_Italia, Mansión Vongola._

Los Guardianes y Tsuna estaban sentados alrededor de la mesa, almorzando todos juntos ya que era un requisito que el Décimo Vongola quería, comer como una familia, cuando las puertas del gran salón fueron abiertas de golpe y una de las criadas se acercó a Tsuna entregándole el diario, cuando se fue los murmullos empezaron.

—Que comportamiento tan extraño —murmuró el Guardián del Sol.

—Que más da, mientras no toque los dulces del Grandísimo Yo —dijo el Guardián del Rayo comiéndose su porción de tarta.

—¡Cállate, Estúpida Vaca! Sólo ha traído el periódico —reprendió el Guardián de la Tormenta.

—Maa, maa, no hay necesidad de gritar… ¿qué es lo que pone en el periódico para tanta prisa, Tsuna? —preguntó el Guardián de la Lluvia al ver la sonrisa de su Jefe.

A esa pregunta, todos los Guardianes miraron a su Jefe, quien les enseñó la primera página:

"_¡NOTICIA DE ÚLTIMA HORA! _

_¡El Jefe de la Familia Cavallone se casa con una civil!"_

—¡¿QUÉÉÉ?! —exclamaron los presentes excepto los Guardianes de la Niebla, la Nube y Tsuna.

—¿Una civil? —preguntó Chrome.

—Sí, ¿recordáis a la Heredera de Ikiwa? —cuando todos asintieron, Tsuna continuó—: Pues ha estado un tiempo citándose con ella, y hace poco ha decidido proponerle matrimonio.

—¿Lo ha decidido solo? —preguntó Mukuro con escepticismo.

—Reborn le dio un empujoncito —aclaró observando los rostros de "Ya decía yo" de sus Guardianes y amigos.

…

_Japón, Namimori, Residencia Sawada._

Nana como cada mañana se dirigía hacia el buzón para coger el correo, cuando vio el periódico en el suelo de su casa.

—Que extraño —murmuró cogiéndolo.

Al abrirlo y ver la primera página, su rostro se iluminó y entró corriendo dentro de su casa llamando a su marido.

—¿Qué sucede, Nana? —preguntó Iemistu dejando el bol de arroz en la mesa y cogió la taza de té.

—¡Mira, mira!

Nana le enseñó la primera página del periódico:

"_¡NOTICIA DE ÚLTIMA HORA!_

_¡La Heredera de la Corporación Ikiwa y el Jefe de las Industrias Undo se casan!"_

Iemitsu escupió el té que tenía en la boca mientras observaba la felicidad en el rostro de su esposa.

—¡Es fantástico! ¡Finalmente Dino-kun se casa!

Mientras que eso era verdad, por la mente de Iemitsu pasaba otra cosa. «Dino está muy muerto. A Ikiwa se le conoce por no permitir que extraños se acerquen a los suyos», limpiándose el té, Iemitsu empezó a calmar a su eufórica esposa.

…

_Japón, Tokio, Corporación Ikiwa._

Dos de los trabajadores se encontraban observando el periódico mientras decidían quien iba a darle la noticia a su Jefe.

—Vas a hacerlo tú, enano —dijo el trabajador de cortos cabellos azabaches y ojos castaños.

—¡Claro y así yo soy el que recibe su enojo, ¿no?! ¡Vas a hacerlo tú Inuyasha! —exclamó el trabajador de cortos cabellos rojizo-castaño y ojos color verde—. ¡Seré zorro y travieso pero no suicida! ¡Sesshōmaru es un chucho viejo y ése humano se ha saltado el protocolo, no quiero se fundido por su veneno, gracias!

Mientras ambos discutían quien iba a darle la noticia a su Jefe, dicho Jefe se encontraba intentando agujerear el papel donde ponía la horrible noticia.

—Jaken —ladró Ikiwa empezando a mostrar sus marcas.

—S-Sí, señor.

—Tráeme a éste humano.

—Entendido, señor —chirrió Jaken cogiendo el periódico lanzado y observando la imagen de Dino proponiéndole a Kagome mientras leía ambos titulares.

"_¡NOTICIA DE ÚLTIMA HORA! _

_¡El Jefe de la Familia Cavallone se casa con una civil!"_

Y:

"_¡NOTICIA DE ÚLTIMA HORA!_

_¡La Heredera de la Corporación Ikiwa y el Jefe de las Industrias Undo se casan!"_

«¡¿Porqué no han pensado antes en pedírselo a Sesshōmaru-sama?!», Jaken pensó horrorizado mientras cubría su aspecto con una ilusión haciéndole parecer más humano. «¡Esa Miko debería de haber sabido que su humano debería de haberle pedido permiso a Sesshōmaru-sama!».

* * *

**N/A:** ¿Gustó o no gustó? Ya diréis en los comentarios (si es que recibe alguno). Tengo planeado hacer un TsunaKagome pero no sé en que circunstancia ponerles… aunque si que empiezo a visualizar el TakeshiKagome que tengo planeado escribir… ¡JuJu! He de decir que el final no es de mí gusto, no suelo ser tan… romanticona… que yo sepa, pero bueno.

Aclaraciones:

¹Significa Cavallone en latín, al menos esa a sido la traducción que me ha dado el google.

Takahiro Ikiwa es Sesshōmaru pero como es un demonio y vive mu~ucho ha de ir cambiándose el nombre para que no le descubran.

Tanto, Shippo como Inuyasha y Sesshōmaru llevan el pelo corto por la ilusión que les hace parecer más humanos, es decir, no hay rasgos demoníacos (ni largo pelo plateado, ni ojos dorados, ni marcas en el rostro).

Nos leemos.


End file.
